


a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: ANYWAY I NEED TO SHUT UP NOW, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, IDK OK I WROTE THIS IN LIKE HOURS, Kouchi and Shin were implied to have been there but anyway they all left the two alone so, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, Sort of? - Freeform, and it's smut, first KyomoHoku fic I post too, hahahaha, leave it to me to not write fic for a long time and the first fic I write is smut, lol, mentions of Juri and Jesse, more of actually, theyre in a rehearsal studio for pete's sake pls get a room u two, well it's implied anyway, why am I not surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: “Fuck you, Kyomoto!!”“Fuck me yourself, you fucking coward!!”And well why not? Taiga asked him to do it, and he will. Hokuto was tired, and frustrated, and fucking angry, and Taiga was getting on every single one of his goddamn nerves so fuck this. Fuck everything. He was going to fuck Taiga.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> OH HEY SHE FINALLY POSTED NEW FIC. OH HEY SHE FINALLY POSTED A KYOMOHOKU ONE TOO. LOOOOOOL.
> 
> so I took requests on Twitter (still taking btw!!) and Micchan was like:  
> "Fuck you!!"  
> "Fuck me yourself, you coward!!"  
> but in KyomoHoku
> 
> AND I WAS ALL ????????????????????? OK. OKKKKKK. UGH. I wrote it in like...hours. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORTER THAN THIS IDK WHY IT GOT LONG I SAID SHORT DRABBLE WTF. But anyway. Have KyomoHoku Angry Frustration Tension smut bcos why the hell not. I love these two. This otp has eaten me up bcos I AM W E A K FOR THIS DYNAMIC OK. WEAK. AND THEIR CHEMISTRY ?????????????????????????????? im dead
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy reading! Un-beta'd, forgive all the typos I missed welppppp
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to comment but don't want to go off anon, I made an ask.fm account for fics! :D --> http://ask.fm/chocolatecrack  
> And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

Hokuto didn’t know how it started. One minute they were avoiding each other’s company because stage play rehearsals and drama filming both had them exhausted. Which meant it also had them both pissy and in a bad mood. They knew not to interact with other people when they were in the state. Especially with one another.

Except the next minute, they were yelling at each other, both triggered by something the other had said.

“Move, goddammit! If you would just remember what a left-right formation is, we wouldn’t bump into each other!!” because Taiga couldn’t even find his spot in the chorus’ formation, despite being told a million times already. Hokuto was seething.

“Excuse me? You can’t even get it through your thick fucking head what a one-two step is, and you’re blaming me??” because Hokuto couldn’t get the dance steps right, and it was so simple, and so easy, what the fuck did he have to be so slow for? Taiga wanted to punch a wall.

Juri tried to play referee, but it didn’t work. Jesse tried to play joker, but it just made things worse. Rehearsals were done anyway, so as the fight went on the group left the two alone in the rehearsal room, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Hokuto was so mad. He was rarely mad at Taiga these days. He was rarely mad at anyone at all, actually. But maybe it was the exhaustion, or maybe it was something else entirely, but his fury was at an all time high and he was at his limit and everything in the world was on fire and made him see red. Like he had so much pent up tension and rage and he wanted to let it all out.

“We could’ve gotten things done already if you had just stuck to the goddamn formation!!”

“You’re one to speak when you can’t even remember the fucking dance moves!!”

“Fuck you, Kyomoto!!”

“Fuck me yourself, you fucking coward!!”

And well why not? Taiga asked him to do it, and he will.

Hokuto was tired, and frustrated, and fucking angry, and Taiga was getting on every single one of his goddamn nerves so fuck this. Fuck everything. He was going to fuck Taiga.

He harshly pushed Taiga against the wall, trapping the young man with his body flush against him, cock already hard and straining beneath his sweats. They were both sweaty and panting from the earlier rehearsal, but that wasn’t going to stop Hokuto from giving Taiga what he asked for. He wanted this, so Hokuto was going to give it to him.

Hokuto attacked Taiga’s lips with his own, with a vigorous kiss that had him starving for more. Because he was angry, goddammit. Angry at the world, angry at Taiga, angry at himself. Maybe Taiga was feeling the same way. Maybe this was a release for him, too. Hokuto pulled away to study his handiwork, to see the raw and red and swollen way Taiga’s lips were bruised, freshly kissed. Hokuto thought it still wasn’t enough.

_Fuck me yourself, you coward_. And it kept repeating in his head, over and over and over. So he did. What Taiga wanted, he always got. Hokuto knew that. Everybody did. So he did.

Hokuto wasted no time on other things. A hickey on Taiga’s neck, a bite mark on his chest, a pink nipple between biting teeth. Taiga moaned at the sudden burst of pleasure. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for when those words left his mouth. He didn’t know it was going to be this. But Hokuto complied, anyway. Like hell was he going to disappoint.

Everything else didn’t matter, at that point. Mind too high on a frenzy, Hokuto lifted Taiga off the ground, a firm grasp on both the young man’s thighs, wrapping Taiga’s legs around his waist.

“ _You asked for this_ ,” he whispered low in Taiga’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. Because Taiga did. He asked for it. He wanted it so bad, he wasn’t even aware of it. And he couldn’t wait to get it.

Pants barely at his knees, Hokuto haphazardly threw Taiga’s shirt across the room, the young man’s pants discarded along with it. Taiga ripped open Hokuto’s own shirt, despite it having no buttons, and Hokuto gritted his teeth together, greeting Taiga with a suck on his neck, right on the pulse.

“That cost me quite the cash, Kyomoto,” he said through his gritted teeth. “You’re going to pay for that.”

And that turned Taiga on even more, imagining ropes and blindfolds and binds and begging. But for another day, another day.

His breath hitched when Hokuto’s fingers already and immediately found their way to his entrance, prodding and poking at the puckered hole. Hokuto forced two fingers in Taiga’s mouth, and Taiga swirled his tongue all over them, getting them as wet as he possibly could, because he knew what was next after this. Immediately, Hokuto pulled his fingers and went back to poking around Taiga’s hole, before finally inserting his wet middle finger, thick and long, in one slick. Taiga bit on Hokuto’s shoulder, then, trying his hardest to silence his sudden scream. Fuck Hokuto for having long and thick fingers. Fuck Hokuto for making him feel full already with just one inside him. Fuck Hokuto for—

In another swift movement, the younger man pulled his finger all the way out, before pushing back in with two, and Taiga felt like he was going to combust. Fuck Hokuto for that, too. He clawed at the younger’s back, marking the boy with blunt nails as he held on for dear life, Hokuto’s broad shoulders offering support.

When Hokuto stretched his two fingers apart, Taiga bit at his skin, teeth sinking deep, trying to get himself together. “ _Fucking—”_ he tried to speak. “Fuck, _Hokuto_ ,” he sounded pissed and desperate and on high and begging all at the same fucking time and Hokuto enjoyed it. Enjoyed how much of an effect he had.

Suddenly, Hokuto pulled his fingers out, still stretched, stretching Taiga wider. He grabbed at his cock, then, standing proud, leaking at the tip. He positioned himself at Taiga’s entrance, the young man holding his breath before, without warning, Hokuto pushed in, his tip enveloped by Taiga’s tight, tight, heat.

“ _Jesus fuck_ ,” Hokuto cursed, struggling to fit his cock in. He pushed in more, Taiga fisting his jet-black hair with all his might, fingernails clawing at his back and making deep red marks.

“Oh god, oh god, oh _god_ ,” Taiga chanted, feeling full to the brim. But Hokuto kept pushing in, kept filling him up and _christ_ how big was this guy’s cock, again?

When Hokuto finally bottomed out, surprised he could even fit his whole cock in Taiga’s tight as fuck heat, his lips found Taiga’s again. Tongues tangling, teeth clashing, the young man moaning loud in his mouth as he pulled out and pushed all the way back in. Taiga fisted his hair, still, as he seeked to find a rhythm. Push and pull, in and out, bruising Taiga’s raw and red lips with his own as Taiga kept screaming profanities into his mouth.

Hokuto angled himself upwards, gravity doing its job as Taiga sank back down at the same time, a silent scream on his face when Hokuto found what he kept looking for. With a smirk, Hokuto stayed in that spot, hitting it repeatedly, over and over, Taiga in a mess and incoherent. He wanted so badly to touch himself or to ask Hokuto to touch him but the boy’s hands were too busy, one around his waist, the other deciding to trap his wrists above his head.

“ _Hokuto_ ,” because screw it. Screw everything. He wanted this so he was going to everything he could to get it. “ _Hokuto, please_ ,” he didn’t care anymore, he was begging, he resorted to begging, and he will beg for more just to come. Anything to be able to come.

But Hokuto just smirked, not indulging him. “Not for you, today,” he hit Taiga’s spot again, harder this time, and Taiga would’ve been mad at his refusal if not for that.

Taiga’s cock was leaking, hard and wanting attention, trapped between both of their sweaty bodies, Hokuto snapping his hips forward faster and harder and hitting his weak spot just right. And Taiga wanted to come, he wanted to come already. But Hokuto kept prolonging it, prolonging this and he was _this_ close to taking matters in his own hands.

“You can,” Hokuto whispered. Like hell could Taiga come. Without touching? Could that even be possible? “You can. _Trust me_.”

Hokuto’s persistence was incredibly annoying most of the time. Except today. Except now.

Because the younger man suddenly hoisted him up higher, angle changing, _better_ , never once leaving that spot within. He continued to hit it, harder and faster, more and more, and Taiga was chasing his high. He was there. So close. _So, so, fucking close_.

Hokuto kissed him then, probably sensed it, to shut him up, silence him, make him go quiet because the next minute, the next thrust upwards, Taiga was coming and coming apart, wrapping Hokuto’s name around a moan and screaming it into his mouth. And he wanted to touch himself, to make it last longer, but Hokuto wouldn’t let him, still kept his wrists trapped. Except it made it feel even better, even stronger, and last longer. Taiga had never come like this before. Like all of his senses had disappeared except for this one feeling. Like he and Hokuto had molded together to form a whole. Like this was the only thing left in the world. Was that even possible? To come without touching? To come from penetration alone?

But fuck, was the high still going, still making Taiga shiver endlessly, convulsing and contracting around Hokuto’s cock, milking Hokuto’s own climax. He could feel it, Hokuto spilling inside him, filling him fully with his come, and it prolonged his high even more. Made him come more, and _dammit_ , it really did happen. Coming without being touched. How? And with Hokuto, no doubt.

The younger man growled into his ear, groaning out loud as he came inside Taiga, tight heat he almost couldn't handle. Taiga tightened around him even more as he came, screaming and moaning and breath hitching, and Hokuto’s movements became staggered, his thrusts unwavering but losing rhythm, chasing his own high.

Taiga tried to catch his breath, for fear of losing oxygen, for fear of completely passing out because he was too fucking dazed to be in the right mind anymore, wrapped in an all around ecstasy. _Breathe, Kyomoto, breathe_. This was too much, and yet he wanted more. He wanted it, again.

“Ho—hoku…” he couldn’t even find the breath or the voice to say Hokuto’s name anymore. Ran out of sanity. And Hokuto was still _in_ him, for fuck’s sake. He could still feel every inch of Hokuto in his tight heat.

And like reading his mind, Hokuto pulled out of him, Taiga shuddering when he did, feeling each inch of Hokuto’s cock, Hokuto’s come dripping to the floor and leaking out of his hole. Taiga had to catch his breath, feeling the warm liquid of Hokuto’s come spilling out of him and rolling down his thighs. Fuck, did he feel fully stretched.

“I told you, you could do it,” was Hokuto’s only words, surprised he wasn’t as spent as Taiga was. Then again, Taiga thought, he didn’t exactly miraculously come without being touched. Taiga still didn’t know how that happened. But would he like it to happen again? Definitely.

“You’re still a fucking asshole who can’t remember simple dance steps,” he tried to put acid in his words, but it still didn’t come out the way he wanted. If anything, it came out jokingly. Taiga had no problem with that anyway.

“It’s funny that you put the words 'fucking' and 'asshole' in one sentence, given your current state,” Hokuto smirked. The smug jerk had the gall to smirk, but of course Taiga still thought it was the most attractive thing. Dammit.

“We are _never_ doing this again,” and yet there were no convictions found in the way Taiga had said it, lying more to himself than to Hokuto.

Hokuto just smirked again. And he really needed to stop doing that, because Taiga’s heart couldn’t take any more of it.

“You said that the last time too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally didn't know how to end this so I ended it with that and I was all, "Meh, that's fine with me," LOL. Anyway! Thoughts?


End file.
